Undertale: Saving Asriel
by Friday Night 13
Summary: (Sequel to Under Dark Dreams) After helping Chara, Frisk isn't yet happy with the surface. Frisk wants to save Asriel and to have be apart of the family. Frisk is willing to give up to save Asriel. Though the same evil shadow Louis has return and wants to destroy Frisk and Asriel. Is up to the two of them to stop him. Will Frisk be able to stop Louis again and save Asriel?
1. In Trouble Again & Playdate

_**Arthur Note:**_ _ **I've been wanted to do this fanfic with Asriel. So I know the last one I done was kinda sad. But I promise this one is going to be a happy ending for Asriel. Not telling ya, unless you've got an idea by the title. Hope you like it. Please don't judge me on my grammar or spelling. Just deal with it. I do my best to make it for all to at least understand. If confused feel free to ask me, I'll be happy to help. I hope you enjoy my story!**_

 _ **P.S. I'm putting four of my O.C.s into this story but don't worry mostly is about Asriel (A.K.A. Flowey) and Frisk. So don't judge on that either.**_

* * *

Two blue boys spiders were playing some tricks and stealing food from any monsters in the camp. Both are twins, one is darker then the other. Both has the same black spiky hair, six eyes and arms with two legs, wearing the same black shirt with a red bow tie around their necks and red shorts. They were having a blast getting themselves in trouble. They both are very slick when it came to stealing, the twins work together to get what they want (mostly it's food to eat like donuts and etc...). As they were about to steal a picnic basket full with foods, they were both caught by a sea creature girl wearing a black tank top and shorts has long red pony tail hair. She growl at them yelling "you both are in so much trouble when I tell your mom about this!" The lighter spider said with a smirk "we really don't care Undyne." The darker spider nods saying "yeah, like what he says." Undyne growl saying "that's it, I'm getting you two." She try to grab them but they were too quick for her to catch. The boys took off looking back as they smiled seeing Undyne was running behind them. Just as they passed three houses, they both bump into someone in front of them. The boys look up to see their mother who's a lavender spider has black short picky tail hair, wearing a pink shirt and shorts, same amount of arms and legs as her two sons. The boy's mother gave the boys a stern look knowing that they done something wrong again. Undyne stop saying while catching her breath "Muffet, these two are at it again. They try to take me and Alphys picnic basket once again." Muffet nods asking "so they did huh? What do you boys tell her?" They both look up at Undyne who was giving a nasty glare at them both, "sorry miss. Undyne." Muffet nods saying "off into the house with you two." The boys went inside a nice pink and white medium size house. Muffet sighs saying "I'm so terribly sorry Undyne. Each time I let Ike and Kyle out, they just keep getting or finding more trouble to do. I feel like that I'm not being a good mother as I suppose to do." Undyne smiles saying "you're a good mother, just they need to learn that stealing and causing problems aren't the way to go." Muffet smiles saying "yeah, you're right. Thanks again Undyne." Undyne put her two finger on her forehead saying "anytime pal." Undyne walk off while Muffet went back inside to ground the boys for stealing.

Meanwhile out in the backyard of a white house was a human child wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes and blue shorts, has short brown hair playing with a small lavender spider who looks identical and wearing the same pink clothing as Muffet, but with longer black picky tail hair. The spider is tiny that she is barley see able and very easy to get herself into trouble. The human child said looking at the small spider, "it's great to be outside when the sun is out." The small spider giggled "yeah, specially when I'm outside with you, Frisk." Frisk nods saying "it's sure is." Just then they both heard a female voice saying "Mia, Frisk, I got some butterscotch pies bake for you two. Better come in before Sans eats them all!" They both look up to see a female goat wearing a long purple dress with a white symbol on the dress and white Perl necklace around her neck, has long floppy ears and fangs out from her mouth standing on the back porch. Frisk smiled calling out "okay Mom, be right there!" The female goat went back inside the house, then Frisk turn to Mia. Mia giggles saying "Miss, Toriel is really nice lady." Frisk agree then they both got up and ran to get some pies before Sans decide to eat them all. Once inside they came in to see a small skeleton wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside with a black with white stripe shorts and two pink slippers eating two pieces of pies. On the other side of the table was the same height of the smaller skeleton wearing a green shirt and black skirt, has long dark brown hair with her bangs off to the side covering her right eye socket also eating one piece of Toriel's pie. Mia smiled waving at the two skeletons at the table "hi Sans, hi Coco, nice to see you two again!" Coco turn saying with her wide grin likes Sans "hey Mia, glad you both can join us. I kept my eye socket on Sans, so he wouldn't steal your girl's pies." Sans shrugs saying with a mouthful "what, you know that I have a big appetite." Toriel turn and said to Sans with a stern look, "Sans, you know not to talk with a mouthful of food. Specially in front of the children." Sans swallow the pie before he spoke "whoops, I forgot, sorry Tori." Toriel shook her head and went back to do the cleaning up the counter.

Frisk and Mia went to sit down on each side. Mia sat next to Coco as always and Frisk sat next to Sans. Frisk and Mia both grab their plate of butterscotch pies and began to eat when a loud high pitch male's voice was heard storming down the stairs towards them, "Sans, you lazybones!" Sans turn to see his tall skeleton brother wearing a white and red body armor with blue shorts, red scarf around his neck and big red boots stopped in front of Sans giving Sans a stern look. Sans swallow again another bite of the pie asking, "what is it, Paps?" Papyrus huffed saying "Sans, you forgot to pick up your sock again in the hallway!" Sans said "ah... I'll pick it up later." Papyrus yell with frustration, "Sans, you pick that up now. I'm doing laundry and I'm not going to pick it up for you!" Sans shrugs saying "alright, just let me get another bite of this pie." Sans took another bite of the pie before getting up to pick up his sock that Papyrus told him to pick up. Papyrus walk right behind his brother to make sure Sans picks the socks up as he suppose to. Coco shook her head saying "I gotta say, you'll get use to being around them when you're the only girl of the family." Frisk and Mia both giggled even Toriel giggle hearing what Coco says. Mia said "yeah, sounds like me though I have mommy so I'm not the only girl." Coco gave Mia a rub on the head (not hard) "yeah, well I live with them with all my life without a mom or a dad." Toriel turn and ask "you mean you three were orphans without me even knowing about it?" Coco nods saying "uh yeah... I don't remember how old I was when dad died or I think he's dead. Oh well I was too young to know at that time. I never knew my mom so yeah, it's been me and my brothers." Toriel felt horrible not even knowing Coco, Sans, or Papyrus were all alone doing their times as kids. Mia ask "how did you three survive?" Coco shrugs saying "well me and Paps looked up to Sans, since he's the oldest then the both of us to support us. He really did took care of us." Frisk nods and was about to ask something to Coco when the doorbell rings. Toriel announce that she'll get the door, while Coco, Frisk and Mia all continue to eat their pies. Once Toriel open the door there stood a tall and wide male goat similar to Toriel, though wearing a pink shirt with white Hawaiian flowers on the shirt and blue pants. Toriel growl saying "Asgore, what are you doing here?" Asgore sighs knowing Toriel still dislike him after what he done to those six other humans before going to the surface. "Tori, listen I'm just here to see Frisk."

Toriel sighs then said giving a thought "alright, but make it quick." Asgore nods as Toriel let Asgore inside the house. Asgore went inside the kitchen and smiled as he saw all three kids eating their pies. Frisk look up saying "oh hello Asgore, glad to see you here." Mia nods saying "yeah, these pies are amazing." Asgore laughs saying "I see that." Coco was shock that Toriel had let Asgore into the house, Coco turn to see Toriel giving a stern look at Asgore. Coco sighs saying to herself, "I wonder if Toriel ever going to forgive him. I mean they were a lovely couples before Chara's death and Asriel turning himself into a flower." Asgore saw Coco looking at Toriel, he turn and saw Toriel letting him know that she wants him out now. Asgore sighs saying "I'm afraid I can't stay long but, enjoy those delicious pies and have a good day." Frisk and Mia both nods and said "goodbye." Coco nods as if saying her goodbye's to Asgore. Asgore was about to leave when he heard Papyrus exclaiming his name. Asgore turn to see Papyrus holding a blue laundry basket full of cloths in both of his arms coming down the stairs to meet him. Asgore smiled saying, "I see you got a lot of laundry today." Papyrus nods saying "yeah, but you know I'm helping Toriel with raising the family." Asgore laughs and said giving a wink "do the best job Papyrus, you're a really good uncle to Frisk and a really caring brother to Sans and Coco." Papyrus gasp and yell "oh my goodness, thanks you so much, Asgore!" Asgore began to chuckle then said as he walk towards the door, "I must be on my way. You know how Toriel feels if I stay much longer." Papyrus said "I'm sure she'll forgive you someday." Asgore sighs saying "yes, maybe she will." Asgore walk out of the house making sure he close the door behind him, as Asgore had left, Papyrus went to the basement to wash all the cloths in the basket. Sans later came down with his shortcut magic and came into the kitchen to finish up his pieces of pies.

Once everyone was done eating that's when another doorbell rang, Toriel went to answer it. Sans look at Frisk saying "shay kid, uh... just want to ask ya something. But ah... maybe later on I'll ask ya." Frisk nods saying "okay, I'm always on ears to listen." Sans chuckle saying "heh, good one kid." Just then Toriel call Mia to come over. Mia came over to see Muffet with the twins was ready to pick Mia up. Mia went back to say her goodbye to everyone including Frisk. Once Mia said her goodbyes, she ran back to her mother and Muffet pick her little daughter up in her arms and all four of them left the house. Toriel shut the door behind them, she turn and said "well, I'm glad that Mia had a good time here, she's been yearning to find a good friend." Coco nods saying "yeah, and Frisk is the best friend that anyone could possibly ask for." Frisk giggled saying "you're just saying that." Coco shook her head "no, I really mean it. The best kid anyone could possibly ask for." Sans nods rubbing Frisk's hair, "she's right kid, still remember how you put all those hot dogs on your head." Coco giggled "yeah, I was there to see that, even I couldn't possibly put all those hot dogs on my own head, I can only have at least two or three before I lose my balance." Frisk and Toriel both giggled. Toriel look at Frisk saying, "Frisk, why don't you go into your room to play." Frisk nods and ran upstairs to go into her room. Toriel sighs saying "well, I'm so glad my child loves it here with us." Coco and Sans both agree with Toriel. Sans said "yeah, plus the kid is safe as long we're here for her." Coco nods "yeah, I'm just glad all the kids here in camp are falling in love with Frisk." Toriel agree then she went back to work while Sans and Coco sat by the table for ten minutes before going to their own ways. Sans went into the living room to watch TV while Coco went up to her room to read some books.


	2. Hiding Flowey

On the mountain call Mt. Ebott was a little yellow flower that has a face with little fangs sticking out from his mouth. This flower looked around saying out loud "no wounder those monster or Frisk ever came back. It's kinda amazing." Just then the flower turn to see a little girl about the age of four saw him and smiled. The girl had short blonde hair in a pony tail has blue eyes, wearing a pink dress. The flower look at her as she began to smell him like a normal flower. The flower spoke with irritation, "hey, will you stop that." The girl scream and yelled with shock "you can talk!" The flower said "uh yeah... and I have a name." The girl said "I didn't know flowers has names or can be able to talk." The flower gave an irritation sigh, "yeah, the name is Flowey, Flowey the flower." The girl look at Flowey and said "you are certainly different. Can I take you home with me?" Flowey yell "no, now leave me alone!" The girl began to cry yelling before taking off "you're not a really nice flower!" Flowey huffs saying "whatever you baby." As Flowey watch the little girl run off, he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt of being mean towards the girl. Flowey yell at himself "stop it, you shouldn't trust humans at all! Not what they done in the past!" Flowey soon pop himself into the ground and continue on to travel through the ground to see what else he could see. The most impotent thing why Flowey had finally decided to come up on the surface was because he wanted to see Frisk again, to see how Frisk was doing. Though he had no idea why he's doing that but, somewhere inside he felt that he had to see Frisk again. It was like he had no other choice or something like that. No matter what the reason was Flowey had to find Frisk.

Back in the house Frisk wasn't doing much just looking out of the window. Frisk knew that now since she saved Chara and stop the evil shadow that she couldn't help but to wonder about Flowey. Though now Frisk knew that Flowey was truly Asriel the son of Asgore and Toriel. Frisk wonder if she should go back to see if she can help Flowey and help free him so he won't be alone ever again. Frisk knew that her family hated Flowey specially what happen before of how Flowey try to kill her in Ruins before Toriel saved her and the part at Asgore kingdom that Flowey took so many souls except for her's and Mia's. Frisk knew that if she bring Flowey back, she'll get into huge trouble. Just then she happen to spot Mia running to her window. Frisk open her window and ask "Mia, why are you outside?" Mia put one of her fingers up saying "ssh... remember that you told me that you wanted to help Flowey." Frisk nods and Mia continue, "well I found him today, he's waiting not far from my house. He says he wanted to see you." Frisk's eyes widened, never knew that Flowey would one day decide to come on the surface. Frisk crawl out the window and once made it down since Frisk's window wasn't too far from the ground, Frisk follow Mia to Mia's backyard. Once there they both saw a white dog sniffing at Flowey. Flowey got irritated saying "get out of here you mutt." Flowey struck the dog with one of his vines which cause the dog to whine in pain a little. Frisk walk up to the dog and said "now it's okay buddy, you go on now." The dog ran off away from everyone to see if it could find something else to eat. Flowey sighs and said "hello Frisk, it's nice to see you once more." Frisk nods saying "you too Flowey." Mia smiles as she listen to Frisk and Flowey talking to one another. "Listen Frisk, I know that I done a whole bunch of mistakes in the past about taking the souls of your adoptive family and such. But, I don't know I guess I'm just asking to give me another chance." Frisk smiles at Flowey saying "I do forgive you Flowey, though I know it may be a while with my family especially you know who." Flowey sighs knowing whom Frisk was talking about, "yeah, that trash bag really hates me. I guess I won't blame him for it." Frisk sighs saying "well since you want another chance maybe we could make a deal."

Flowey look up at Frisk and ask "what's that?" Frisk said "I was thinking if I could take you into my room and hide you so no one can find you then maybe I can figure out of how to save you." Flowey look up and asked "you'll do that for me?" Frisk nods saying "yeah, of course I can." Flowey never knew that Frisk had that kind of heart to do something like that to someone who almost ruin the lives of so many including to Frisk. Flowey nods with a little smile, "I'll like that, um... thanks." Frisk look at Mia saying, "I'll need your help to bringing Flowey in without anyone knowing about it." Mia nods saying "tell me what to do." Frisk said "okay, I'll carry Flowey to the window then I'll put him down so I can get back into my room. After I get in you'll help me bring Flowey in and then you climb in and we go from there. Sounds fair?" Mia nods her head, Frisk picked Flowey up saying "let's go." Frisk knew that it was wrong to disobey her family but she couldn't let Flowey be outside alone again. Mia and Frisk sneakily went back to the window, Frisk look in to make sure no one was in there to see her outside. Frisk soon climb into the window then once inside Mia had a little bit of trouble trying to give Flowey to Frisk but, Mia manage it. Once Frisk got Flowey, she put him on the stand next to her bed then went to help Mia to get in. Once both girls were inside, Frisk had to think of a place for Flowey to hide in so no one will see him and Frisk nor Mia could get in trouble. Mia too help to find a place. Soon Mia saw a spot that might work. Mia went up to the closet of Frisk's room and open the wooden door to see that Frisk's closet had room for Flowey to hide in. Mia asked "how about in here?" Frisk went to where Mia was and said "I think that will do. Besides no one ever looks in there except me." Frisk went to grab Flowey and put him into the closet. Flowey look around saying "I can't believe I'm in a dark part of the room again." Frisk said with a bit irritated "it's only till I can help you out, Asriel." Flowey huff saying "Flowey, remember." Frisk sighs "yeah, I almost forgot." Soon footsteps was heard coming up the stairs, Frisk and Mia gasp. Frisk quickly shut the door and look at Mia whispering, "Mia, go hide under the bed." Without hesitation Mia ran underneath the bed and hid. Frisk went on her bed and lay down pretend that she was asleep. Soon the door of her room creek open and footsteps was heard coming closer to the bed. Frisk trying her best to sound like she was asleep. Soon Frisk felt a bony fingers rub against her forehead, Frisk didn't make a noise or moved.

Soon the person by her bed whisper, "I guess I'll ask ya when you're up." Frisk could hear the footsteps leaving her room soon she heard the door closed all the way. As she soon knew that she was safe, she got up and said in a soft voice, "okay Mia, your safe now." Mia got out from underneath the bed asking "that was Sans, wasn't it?" Frisk nods saying "yeah, it sure was." Frisk went to the closet to see Flowey was indeed quite and stood slump a little in a brown pot that Mia gave him earlier before letting Frisk know. Frisk sighs saying "you did good to not make no noises." Flowey nods saying "yeah, well I had a feeling that it was him." Frisk nods saying, "I'm going to shut this door and little bit later, I'll check up on you." Flowey nods "sounds good to me." Frisk close her closet again and turn to Mia saying, "okay, you better get going before your mom finds out your gone." Mia agree and said "bye Frisk, see you tomorrow then." Frisk nods and help Mia out of the window and watch as Mia ran back to her home. Frisk close the window back up and went back to lay on the bed. Frisk did felt a bit tired that soon she fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I know I didn't put the part where Mia and Flowey met but I decide to skip that part. Just because I'm lazy but um... anyways if you want to know how that happen let me know. I'll just explain it in the private message if interested. Hope you like the story so far. It'll get better in no time at all. Though there will be serious parts so don't expect that there aren't any serious parts because there is.**_


	3. Trying to Hide the Secret

The next day Frisk made sure that she hid Flowey before going down the stairs to join with her family. Frisk knew that she had to keep her cool and try not to show any signs of her hiding something from them. If Frisk mess up and show any sign that she's hiding something then she knew that Sans or Coco will catch it and want to know what she's hiding. Just then the doorbell ring which gave Frisk a good chance to go back in her room to give a piece of pie to Flowey. Toriel open the door and Undyne came in ready for Papyrus to come with her. Undyne look at Papyrus saying "are you ready to go check out Mt. Ebott?" Papyrus nods saying "I'm sure am Undyne." Papyrus and Undyne along with some use to been royal guards now they are more like police officers to check on Mt. Ebott in case a human child may accidentally or didn't know that they aren't suppose to fall in the Underground. Either way it was indeed Undyne, Papyrus and some others to keep all man and monsters kinds safe from any danger. Sans and Coco wish Papyrus luck and Toriel made sure she gave a sack lunch for Papyrus. Papyrus walked out with Undyne and soon met up with the rest of the patrol monsters to go check on Mt. Ebott. Toriel turn to see that Frisk was gone and not yet had finish her breakfast. "Sans, Coco, where is my child?" Coco and Sans look around and they too realized that Frisk was gone. Meanwhile Frisk sneak outside with Flowey and the pie for him to eat. Frisk and Flowey sat near a river not far from the house behind a big green bush, so encase if Frisk's family looks for her she'll be able to hide Flowey before they come over. Frisk gave the piece of pie to Flowey and he enjoy eating the pie. "Man, I almost forgot of how good mom's pie is." Frisk smiled saying "she's the best cooker that I've known." Flowey sighs saying "ah... thanks again for uh... you know giving me another chance. It's get lonely being down there, ya know." Frisk patted Flowey on the petal then put her arms down and sigh sadly.

Flowey couldn't help but notice that Frisk was thinking of something, he couldn't help but to ask her what was the matter. Frisk without looking at Flowey said "Flowey, I know you don't want to go by your real name right now but, I wonder how in the world I'm able to help you well... to be you for real again." Flowey had a pretty good idea what Frisk was saying. He didn't say anything but look at his reflection in the water. Just then they heard a small voice call out Frisk's name. Frisk and Flowey turn to see Mia running over to them. Frisk gave a sigh of relief saying "hey Mia, glad that it's only you." Mia stop and ask "how has Flowey been doing? He hasn't been caught yet, right?" Frisk shook her head, "nope and hopefully till I can figure out how to help him be Asriel again." Flowey look at Frisk and asked, "you really want to help me, don't ya?" Frisk nods saying "of course Flowey, I want to have a happy ending for you too. Everyone else did." Mia look up at Frisk and ask "what about Chara, did she have a happy ending too?" Flowey put his head down when he heard Chara's name, Frisk could see tiny tears began to go down his cheeks. Frisk look up at Mia saying "maybe it ain't the best time talking about this." Mia look at Frisk with confusion. Just then they all heard Coco's voice calling Frisk. Frisk and Mia eyes both widened when the heard Coco. Mia said with panic, "oh no, if she see us with Flowey and finds out what we did, she'll tell everyone and we're going to be in huge trouble." Frisk said "I'm not going to have that. I have an idea." Frisk saw another bush right beside them. Frisk grab hold of Flowey and put him in the bush and told him to be quite. Flowey didn't like the idea of hiding in the bush but since Frisk was going to help him become his real self again he rather just do it. Once Frisk got Flowey hidden she and Mia peek over the bush to see Coco looking worryingly around for Frisk. Mia look at Frisk and ask in a whisper tone, "should we say something?" Frisk shook her head saying "no, we'll wait till she's out of sight." Mia nods saying "good idea."

Coco looked all over and sighs seeing no trace of Frisk anywhere. Coco thought to herself, "oh where is Frisk. This isn't like her to run off from us." Coco took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, "Frisk, if you can hear me please, why did you run off? I got a bad feeling that you're hiding something from us. Whatever it is just tell me. I'll understand." Coco sighs and soon use her teleport magic to go somewhere else. Mia gulped saying "oh boy she knows that we'll up to something." Frisk sighs saying "Coco is way smarter then I thought she was. I guess I wasn't to cool on playing the part." Frisk went to pull Flowey from the bush and sighs saying "better get you back before anyone else find out." Mia nods saying "yeah, I gotta go before mommy finds out that I'm gone." Frisk and Mia departed from each other to their own house. Frisk again check to make sure nobody was in her room before putting Flowey in first then she climb into the window afterwards. Once Frisk made it back into her room, she quickly but quietly put Flowey back into her closet and shut the door. As soon she did the door of her room began to open, Frisk took a deep breath and ran to sit on her bed. Once the door open all the way, Toriel was so relief to see her child was back. Toriel ran to Frisk giving a huge bear hug before saying "on my child, where did you go? You nearly scared me, I thought something had happen to you." Frisk smiled saying "I'm fine mom, it's just Mia wanted to show me her new snow globe that her aunt got her yesterday. So I guess I forgot to tell you about that. I'm sorry." Toriel sighs believing her child, "from now on let me know or let Sans, Coco, or Papyrus know that your going somewhere." Frisk nods even though she was probably going to not do that a lot specially with Flowey. Toriel sighs and said before leaving Frisk's room, "I'll let Sans and Coco know that you are back and safe in your room." Frisk nods saying "okay mom." Toriel shut the door all the way, as Frisk listen to her mom footsteps going down the stairs she got up and open her closet to see Flowey giving a sigh of relief. Frisk said "you're safe for now. But I know I'm going to hear it from them both." Flowey nods "yeah, I see you all take good care for each other. Enough of that. This closet is blah... kinda dusty." Frisk giggled saying "yeah, sorry about that it happens." Flowey sighs saying "yeah whatever."

Frisk smiles, just then a soft tap was heard on Frisk's door. Frisk quickly shut the door and ran back to sit on her bed as if to look that she hasn't move an inch. The door open up slowly and Frisk pretend to not notice look towards the window. Footsteps of boots came up next to Frisk, then Frisk felt the person sitting down next to her. Frisk saw a bony hand touching her right shoulder, Frisk quietly gulp knowing who it was. A sigh was heard then said "Frisk, you really had us worry specially me. I told Sans to let me speak to you. Since you know we're both girls and we should have girls quality time alone." Frisk gave a small smile still not turning to face Coco. Coco press Frisk's shoulder a little harder saying with her white pupil disappearing showing only her empty eyes sockets, Frisk knew what Coco was about to ask. "Frisk, what are you hiding from us?" Frisk began to tear up but try to hide her tears so Coco wouldn't see it. How was she going to explain about Flowey? Frisk knew that Coco had given up on Flowey to giving a second chance. That was blown when Flowey took Coco's and the rest of the monsters Frisk knew souls. Frisk couldn't think of anything that may be able to clear things up. Frisk sighs lying "it's nothing." Coco knew too well of Frisk and said in a deeper tone, "Frisk, I know you too well, there is no need to lie to me. Whatever it is I can help." Frisk sighs saying "there is nothing anyone can do." Coco was a bit shock to hear this but yet spoke again, "please, you know I hate to see you like this. If there is something bothering you, I can help. You know I am a Soul Keeper." Frisk yell out push Coco's arms away, "you won't care anyways, if I did told you then you wouldn't even let me finish explaining anyways!" Coco didn't know how to react to Frisk's sudden attitude, Frisk never done that since she was posses by a demonic shadow. Coco wonder if Louis the evil shadow man was at it again. Frisk ran out of the room slamming the door behind her and ran into the bathroom making sure to lock the door inside. Coco sighs and began to get a bit more worry about Frisk, Coco got up and saw the bathroom door was shut, she try to open it but it was lock. Coco sighs saying "Frisk, I know your in there. Please, tell me what's going on." Frisk didn't move she crouch down in the corner putting her legs together and her arms around her legs.

Sans heard Frisk's yelling and went up to see what was going on. As he met up with Coco and asked what's was going on, she explain to him of Frisk's attitude. Once Coco finish explaining, Sans try to get Frisk to open up the door. "Hey kid listen, whatever your trying to hide from us it's okay if you don't want Tori or Paps to know. That's fine. But you have to at least tell me or Coco of what's going on." Frisk didn't move or stir to get up. Sans sighs and said looking at Coco, "fine then, we're leave ya alone. If ya wanna talk about it we're be here for ya, kid." Coco nods at Sans when he symbol her to come with him. They both went down the stairs and back into the living room to explain to Toriel of what was going on. Frisk got up when she didn't hear any noises outside, her tears were flown down her cheeks. Frisk sighs and soon she unlock the door and slowly open the door. She look to her left first the to the right to make sure no one was around. Then Frisk got out from the bathroom and shut the door. Once finish Frisk crept back into her room and sighs once she shut the door. Frisk didn't even bother to check on Flowey, she flop herself on the bed and began to wonder how long is she going to keep this up from anyone to know what she and Mia had done for Flowey.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and so haven't had a time to get back on this story. Anyways I'm back and still planning on finishing this story. I hope you like it so far. It's kinda boring I know but don't worry it'll get better. No, it's not going to be a sad one like the last story I done. It's a happy one. If you haven't notice I'm not sure if I mention this but Frisk is a female in the story. It's easier for me instead of having Frisk as non gender. Anyways thanks for reading!**_


	4. Singing by the River

Frisk look up from her bed, she got up fast and look out the window to see Mia playing with the white dog that everyone calls Annoying Dog. Frisk smile then decide to take Flowey out to get some more fresh air. Frisk walk back to the closet to find Flowey sleeping. Frisk pick Flowey up and sneakily took him out with her climbing out of the window. Frisk woke Flowey up when she was out from the room and told him that she is taking him out for some fresh air. Flowey was a bit nervous that they were going to get caught. Frisk walk up to Mia and greeted her, Mia smile when she saw Frisk holding Flowey in her hand. Mia ask "what are you going to do with Flowey?" Frisk said "I thought maybe we can go to the river and maybe sing some songs." Mia smiled saying "oh cool, I do like singing." Flowey sighs thinking to himself "I hate singing." Frisk and Mia walk to the river and sat on the river bank side looking at the water flow by them. Mia smiled and ask "so what song are you singing today, Frisk?" Frisk smiled and said "well it kinda goes like this... if you want Flowey you and Mia can join in." Flowey huff saying "nah, I prefer not." Frisk shrugs saying "oh okay then." Frisk look at the river and began to sing.

 _It's a lovely day to feel free to be on the surface with lovely sight to see. Oh... it's so wonderful to be on the surface, it's so wonderful to be on the surface. All around the birds are singing their songs and the flowers are blooming bright. Come on now let us feel free to be enjoying this beautiful day. Oh... it's so wonderful to be on the surface, it so wonderful to be on the surface._

Frisk turn to Mia and said "okay Mia it's now your turn to sing whatever you want to sing."

 _A lovely day to be with my friends here on this lovely day. A day is so trilling to be here and now. Oh... it's so wonderful to be on the surface, it so wonderful to be on the surface. A day like this is so nice to play outside, a friend to share along with this little song. Come on lets sing out loud! Oh... it so wonderful to be on the surface, it's so wonderful to be on the surface._

Frisk look at Flowey who was half listening and half thinking about getting caught by someone. "Okay Flowey, it's your turn." Flowey look at Frisk saying "I don't sing." Frisk said "oh come on Flowey, I know somewhere inside you really want to sing your heart out." Flowey look at Frisk and asked "what do I sing of?" Frisk smiled "well anything you could think of." Flowey sighs saying "oh okay fine, I guess I could sing something." Mia smiles wide "yeah, go Flowey!" Flowey sighs and began to sing.

 _It's feels great to be out from the Underground. Here I'm not alone, I'm with my two trusty friends. Oh... it's so wonderful to be on the surface, it's so wonderful to be on the surface. I guess that this song is not ridiculous as I thought it seems. Though we may seem kind insane but I guess that's makes me one as well. Oh... it's so wonderful to be on the surface, it's so wonderful to be on the surface._

Soon all three of them began to sing the same song together.

 _It's so wonderful to be on the surface, oh... whoa... it's so wonderful to be on the surface!_

When the song was over Flowey smiles for the first time ever saying "wow, I never felt this great in a long, long, time." Frisk smiled saying "see Flowey, when you sing it makes you happy." Mia clap her hand saying "boy we should have an singing choir or something like that so we can sing in front of everyone!" Frisk giggled saying "I'll keep that in mind." Flowey said "first I got to be me so no one knows that it's me Flowey." Frisk nods saying "don't worry I'm sure we'll get to be able to help you be who you must be." Mia nods saying "yeah, it's going to be so cool." Just then a voice was heard right behind them, they all turn to see the light blue spider looking at them with shock. Mia gulp saying "Ike, what are you doing here!" Ike said "I was just waiting for Kyle to come out when I heard you guys singing. So I came to find out what's going on when I saw you guys with that weird flower." Frisk sighs saying "listen Ike, you can't tell anyone about this talking flower." Ike tilts his head ask "why not?" Mia said "let's say no one likes him except me and Frisky here." Ike nods saying "not even to Kyle." Mia and Frisk both nods which made Ike smiled saying "okay, I can do that then. Nobody not even Kyle shalt know of this!" Just then another boy's voice call Ike's name. Ike turn and said before running off, "better get going, Kyle is looking for me. See ya, your secret is safe with me." Ike gave a wink before he ran towards his brother. Mia, Frisk, and Flowey all gave a huge sigh of relief. Flowey turn to Frisk saying "see what I mean, it's too risky to bring me out here." Mia sighs saying "I'm afraid he's right. It's too risky to bring him out here all the time." Frisk look at Flowey saying "well we can't keep him coop up in my closet for the rest of his life till I figure out how to Save him." Mia nods understanding what Frisk was saying.

Frisk and Mia went back to Frisk's house and Mia help Frisk to put Flowey into the closet while Frisk climb into her window. Mia carefully place Flowey on the floor of Frisk's closet then shut the door. Mia walk to Frisk and said when Frisk was all the way in her room, "Frisk, how long is he going to be in your closet?" Frisk sighs saying "a long time, I guess." Mia said "that's a long time." Frisk nods then said before Mia had to leave, "maybe tomorrow you can come in and see Flowey again." Mia smiles saying "oh okay, can't wait then." Mia wave at Frisk and Frisk help Mia out and wave back as Frisk watch Mia running back home. Frisk sat on her bed and wonder how in the world was she going to help Flowey to not be a flower anymore but his true self.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **The song I choose was just a random song I made up. I just imagine Frisk, Mia, and Flowey singing something nice about the surface. It's thankfully only Ike had found out about Flowey, though he knows nothing of Flowey. That's a good thing. Just Frisk and Mia has to be more careful with Flowey or else they are in huge trouble when the monsters find out what Frisk and Mia did. Again thanks for reading!**_


	5. Louis Return & Little Secret

Later that night, Frisk was in bed sleeping when she began to have a strange dream that she never really had since after the defeat of Louis. Frisk began to toss and turn a little squinting her closed eyes as she was dreaming.

* * *

 _Frisk woken up on Mt. Ebott, for some reason she wasn't too far from the entrance of the cave of where she use to fell into the Underground. Frisk had a funny feeling that she was somehow brought there for some purpose. Frisk began to walk a little when a voice echo in the cave which cause Frisk to stop in terror of this voice. "Come here, Frisk." Frisk didn't want to go further because she knew that voice anywhere. Frisk yell out "Louis, I know it's you! Why are you back?!" Laughter was heard inside the cave saying "come now child, you shouldn't be afraid of me. I know we both had a rough time the last time I came but I want to change that." Frisk knew that Louis is a big liar and yell "no!" Louis voice said "well then if you don't want to help your friend Asriel or wait it's Flowey right. I almost forgot. Well don't matter if you don't want him to be his real self again then I guess we're just have to let him be that flower forever."_

 _Frisk was a bit shock to hear this, she didn't know what to expect. Frisk took a long time to speak again, "wait, so you want to help Flowey to be Asriel again?" Louis said "of course, besides I was the one who did turn him into that flower, I can easily turn him back to normal, but only in one condition." Frisk sighs asking "what is that?" Louis tone grew a bit deep saying "I must half your soul to do so. In order for him to be turn back to normal I must need your Determination to do so." Frisk was scared to hear this, she remember what happen to Chara when she gave her Determination to Louis. Frisk didn't want that to happen to her but what choice she has to save Asriel. Frisk took a long thought of this then said "okay Louis, if I gave my soul to you then you must promise to let Asriel go and be with our family." Louis voice tone down in a whisper tone saying "I promise, no harm will come to him or the family." Frisk began to cry but quickly stop and said as if she was being brave "then I'll bring him tomorrow night, I'll bring him here at the same place we met." Louis voice was heard still in a cave "I have a better idea to where we should meet."_

 _Frisk ask a bit concerned "what's that?" Louis said now in a much deeper tone, "you will come here and I'll take you to a place where you and Chara had fought that comedian at." Frisk gulp knowing what Louis was talking about and ask in shaking tone "y...you mean in J...Judgement H...Hall." Louis said with laughter "of course that's a better place for us to be meeting at and the only thing that pumps more powers at." Frisk didn't want to go back to Judgement Hall, all the horrible memory was there. Though what other choice she has to saving Asriel. Louis said "I know you're too scared to go back, but how about in two days time you'll bring Flowey with you to this very place in the night when everyone is in bed. That way it'll give me time to have my full strength of powers to help your little friend."_ _Frisk sighs and said "alright in two days then, I'll bring him then." Louis then said "oh and remember do not tell anyone not even to that comedian or that soul keeper about this dream or talk. Okay?" Frisk nods saying "I won't tell no one."_

* * *

Frisk woke up and look to see that she was back in her room. Though the dream sounds not so true yet Louis was definitely real and was back. Frisk got up and peek into the closet to see Flowey half lump over the pot sleeping. Frisk sighs knowing that she had to help Flowey and knew that the only way was by Louis help. Though she didn't trust Louis and isn't suppose to trust him, she had to help Flowey. Frisk close the door again and went to the window to look outside. Frisk couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Frisk knew that in two days time she had to go back to Mt. Ebott and back to a place she didn't want to be back to again. Frisk stay by the window for ten minutes before going back to bed and sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning Frisk got up early to check on Flowey, Flowey too was up and said "good morning, Frisk." Frisk smiled and said the same thing back to him. She close the door and went to get ready for today. Frisk got her cloths on and her brown tennis shoes on when a knock was heard by the window. Frisk went to the window to see Mia and Ike at the window. Frisk was surprised to see Ike, she open the window and Mia said "hi Frisk, we came to see how Flowey is doing?" Ike nods saying "yeah, I didn't tell anyone or even Kyle about Flowey." Frisk smiled saying "he's up and is already for today." Ike ask "cool, can I see him?" Frisk nods saying "sure, I don't think anyone is up yet." Frisk went to the closet and pick Flowey up and show Flowey to Ike and Mia. Ike smiled saying "he's a cool flower, I wonder why nobody likes him." Frisk and Mia kinda look at each other but didn't explain to Ike why nobody like Flowey. Flowey was glad that Mia or Frisk didn't tell Ike the reason he's being hated by other monsters. Ike smiled at Flowey and said "I began to think your name is very good fitting for you." Flowey shrugs and said "ah... I guess so." Just then Mia and Ike heard their mother calling their names, Ike said before he and Mia left "better get going, don't want mamma finding out what we're doing." Frisk nods and wave at the two spiders as they ran to be with their mother. Frisk put Flowey back into the closet and shut the door. Once she did the door of her room open to reveal Toriel standing there with a piece of pie on a plate.

Toriel smiled saying "oh good, you're awake my child. I'm sure you probably don't want to go downstairs since you've been kinda feel sad yesterday. Here is a piece of pie for you. I hope you like it, my child." Toriel walk out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving the pie on the floor. Frisk went to pick it up and ate the pie on the bed. Frisk had finish her pie and put the plate on the stand. She got off the bed and decide to sneak into Coco's room which was right next to her and a door leading right into Coco's room to see if maybe she could find a book that maybe may help her save Asriel without Louis' help. Frisk had a bad feeling that Louis is planning something that is going to harm her and the family. Frisk open the wooden door and look to see that Coco was gone. Frisk sighs and soon walk in to see lots of books on three shelves. Frisk look at each shelves and books to see maybe to tell a tale about Asriel. Frisk look hard and soon she found a blue book talks about the history of Asriel and the first fallen human child, Chara. Frisk grab it and she sat on Coco's blue bed and began to flip through the pages and as she got to the last part where Asriel was wounded by going up to the surface, it was a dead end. The book doesn't have anything about Asriel being turn into a flower. Frisk was devastated to know that the book had no other ending but a sad ending. Frisk shut the book and soon she heard a door began to open, she turn to see Coco's door began to open up. Frisk jump off the bed and ran back to her room leaving the book on Coco's bed. Frisk was able to get into her room before being seen. Though she did forgot about the book on the bed.

Frisk sat on her bed and gave a huge sigh of relief, thinking that now she wouldn't be found out of being in Coco's room without permission to enter. Though Coco does let Frisk in without permission but if Coco start to figure out about Flowey then Frisk is in big trouble. Frisk slowly calm down and soon her heart began to slow down as well. "whew..." thought Frisk "that was a close one, few minutes there I'll be in trouble." Frisk look around and soon went to her window and saw that Ike and Kyle were in trouble again. The twins were running with a knife or something in their hands and right behind them was Undyne chasing after them. Frisk giggled as she rolls her eyes saying "those two, there always finding something to cause trouble." Just then the door leading to Coco's room began to open. Frisk turn to see Coco looking at Frisk with a concerned expression. Frisk wonder what Coco was thinking. Coco hold up the blue book that Frisk left on the bed and ask "Frisk, is this what you are hiding? Are you wanting to go back to Reset so you'll free Flowey?" Frisk eyes widened and gulp unsure of how to respond to Coco now.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Well I thought to have Louis return and so yeah I think Frisk and Mia's little secret about Flowey is finally going to be reveal pretty soon. You know they can't keep Flowey hidden forever from the other monsters. Anyways thanks for reading!**_


	6. Busted!

Coco sat down with Frisk and held the book in her hands. Frisk didn't speak at all but sat silently by Coco. Coco look at Frisk and sighs before saying "listen Frisk, we know that you made a huge mistake and I short of did too. Look I just don't want you to be upset or anything. You know we um... want to know the truth but sometimes we have to face it." Frisk put her head down and wouldn't respond back. Coco look at Frisk and saw that Frisk wouldn't speak to her. Just then the door of Frisk's room open to reveal Sans coming in. "Ha... didn't expect you to be in here." Coco grin grew wide saying "I wasn't but uh... (Coco frown as she turn to Frisk) I'm worried that something Frisk is keeping." Frisk wouldn't look up at the two skeletons. Sans sighs saying "yeah, I could see why." Coco had Sans to look at the book saying "I found this on my bed and when I came in I heard someone running back into her room. So I suspect it was Frisk, I think she wants to help Flowey." Sans eyes pupil disappear and he ask sternly to Frisk, "is this true kid? You want to Reset to help that flower?" Frisk look towards the window and still kept silence. Sans sighs as his white pupils appear, "I fear this would happen again. I knew one day the kid is going to Reset. That was the reason I was going to talk to you about kid but, I guess that's far from over." Frisk close her eyes not wanted to tell that she had Flowey hidden in her closet. Just then Papyrus and Toriel came in and were both worry when they saw Coco and Sans next to Frisk. Papyrus was the first to speak, "human, Sans, Coco, what's going on?"

Sans look up at his brother and said "it's just well the kid thinks she needs to help Flowey." Toriel ask "you mean the one who try to kill her?" Sans nods saying "yup, and took our souls. The kid thinks that maybe that flower has some mercy in him." Toriel sighs asked "my child why would you think our worst enemy would want to show some mercy to us?" Frisk kept real silent still. Just then Papyrus heard someone sneezed in the closet, he went away from the others and check to see who was in Frisk's closet. Papyrus open the door and gasp when he saw Flowey, Flowey's eyes grew wide as he knew that he was caught. Papyrus pick Flowey up and held Flowey's pot in one hand as he walk over to the others. Papyrus said in a loud tone voice, "I know what's going one now, the human has been hiding this flower in her closet. That's where I found him." Toriel, Sans, and Coco were shock to see Flowey in Papyrus right hand. Frisk turn and her eyes grew wide as she knew that she was caught red handed. Sans turn to Frisk and his eyes pupil disappear and his blue flames shown on his right eye socket, "how could you do this to us, kid?" Toriel look at Frisk with disappointment saying "you've disobey us and now my child you won't have no lunch after this." Coco shook her head saying to herself "I've should of known." Coco got up and turn to Frisk saying "I thought you were better then this." Coco turn to go back into her room and shut the door behind her. Sans got up and said "come on bro, take Flowey with ya." Flowey gulp knowing now that he's in trouble, Flowey turn to Frisk as he was being carry out of Frisk's room. Flowey could see in Frisk's expression of Determination of not giving up on him. Flowey smiles knowing what Frisk was saying though her expression. As the skeleton brothers and Flowey left the room, Toriel shook her head. "I don't know what to do with you child, I can't believe you would do something like this. Was there anyone else involve?" Frisk didn't want to tell Toriel that Mia was too in it. So Frisk lied telling Toriel that it was her idea of hiding Flowey.

Toriel nods saying "very well then, you're grounded and don't suspect to have any lunch either." Frisk look away when Toriel walk out of the room. Frisk sighs saying to herself "I'll come back for you Flowey, I promise. Even if it means risking my soul for it." Toriel saw Papyrus downstairs all by himself. Toriel came up to Papyrus and asked "where's Sans?" Papyrus said "he says he's going to take care of Flowey then be back soon." Toriel sighs saying "I still can't believe Frisk would do something like this." Papyrus shook his head saying "neither can I." Meanwhile up on Mt. Ebott, Sans walk into the cave with Flowey in his arm. Flowey gulp saying nervously, "ha... you know what they say right... all good things." Sans didn't respond till they got to the opening to the Underground, "here we are" said Sans. Flowey look down saying "it's a pretty far drop you know." Sans grin grew wide and his blue flame were brighter then ever before, "that's why flowers like you should rout down in hell!" Sans drop Flowey and cause Flowey to fall down till his pot was broken leaving him lying on the ground of a pile of flowers. Sans said before teleport back home, "leave us all alone you filthy flower." Soon Sans snap his bony finger and disappear in a flash. Flowey lay helplessly on the ground till a male's voice asked "are you alright?" Flowey didn't recognize the voice asking "who's there?" The voice said "oh I'm the one who help you become as you are now." Flowey thought a moment then ask "you're Louis, the one who took Chara away from me?"

Louis said "oh no, I only help Chara as I will for you." Flowey sighs saying "yet, your not going to help me be me again." Louis said "oh but I do, only if Frisk return here and do as I told her to do. I think she'll be here earlier then to be expect to come here." Flowey huff saying "yeah, your just saying that." Louis appear showing his dark shadow body and his bright red eyes, his black pupil is shape like a cat. Flowey felt Louis cold hands picking him up and gently holding him by the stem. Louis said "now let's wait for Frisk to come back." Flowey sighs asking "you won't hurt Frisk, will ya?" Louis said while taking Flowey with him, "of course not, just to help you be you. I just need a little bit of Determination to bring you back to normal again." Flowey sighs saying "okay then, whatever you say."


	7. Frisk Ran Away To Mt Ebott

Later on Frisk had climb out of her window but check back to make sure nobody was coming in to see her running away. She knew that everyone was having lunch, it's a good thing that she wasn't hungry. She was more focus of saving Flowey even if it means working with Louis, she'll do it. Once Frisk made it out of the window she began to run till she heard someone call her name. She turn to see Ike running up to her with curiosity. Frisk sighs knowing that she had to tell Ike of what happen. When she explain that Flowey was cought and she got in trouble, Ike shook his head. "Boy, that's too bad no one likes him. Wait, do they know me and Mia are behind the idea of hiding Flowey?" Frisk shook her head, "I only told them it was all my idea, I left you and Mia out of this." Ike smiled saying "Mia is right about you, you are a good and true friend." Frisk nods saying "listen, you must not tell anyone or Mia about where I'm going. I have an idea where Sans took Flowey." Ike titled his head and ask "what's that?" Frisk sigh as she knelt down to look in Ike's six eyes, "I'm going back to the Underground." Ike gasp saying "but it's forbidden and you know the monsters won't like it if you go back." Frisk nods saying "I know but I have to, I have to help Flowey." Ike sighs while nodding his head in understanding, "I understand and I won't let nobody know of where you went." Frisk smiled and said getting back up, "good, I'll be back in a while and if anyone do ask just tell them that I'm by the river taking a swim. Okay?" Ike nods saying "okay, just be careful." Ike ran back to his yard and Frisk ran into the woods to go back to the place where her adventures in the Underground began.

Frisk didn't stop running till she reach to the point of Mt. Ebott, there was a path leading up to the cave of the Underground. Frisk walk up the path getting the feeling that she isn't alone. Once Frisk made it to the cave where she spoke to Louis, she sighs knowing that Louis isn't far away. Frisk walked in a little when Louis voice was heard, "I thought you'll come back for him." Frisk sighs asking "so I suppose you must have Flowey?" Louis said "of course, the poor thing needed my help." Frisk thought to herself "since when you started to care for others?" Louis soon appear with his red cat eyes glowing right at Frisk, making Frisk a bit nervous seeing the pupils move to one side and to the next. Louis ask giving his hand for Frisk to toch, "are you ready to save him?" Frisk shown her Determination face saying as she toch Louis black shadow hand, "yes, I'm Determined to help." Louis show his grin saying "that's great, let's go." Soon Louis use his magic to cause him and Frisk to disappear from the cave and into the Underground.

In the meantime Ike and Kyle were playing with their toys when they heard Toriel's worry voice talking to their mother. Kyle and Ike peek over to see Toriel with Muffet asking Muffet of maybe she seen Frisk. Ike gulp knowing that now Frisk was found missing. Just then Sans, Papyrus, Coco, and Undyne came over to meet up with Muffet and Toriel. Mia came out and went behind her mother to see what was going on. Kyle and Ike stayed of where they are as they listen to every word they all were saying. "No Toriel, I haven't seen Frisk all day. Neither has my children." Mia shook her head saying "nope, never." Sans sighs saying "I suppose we were too hard on that kid." Coco nods saying "I feel horrible about it myself." Toriel sighs saying "maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I should have been more ease on her." Papyrus cry out "yet she did bring Flowey into her room!" Undyne look at Papyrus and asked in anger, "what? You mean that brat bring that stupid flower into your guys house?" Coco and Sans both nods which made Undyne more furious. Mia's six eyes widened with shock hearing that Flowey was cought. Ike look down as he continue to listen. Muffet ask "was there anyone else involve?" Toriel shook her head, "not as Frisk had told me." Mia couldn't keep it in when she burst out saying "okay, I too help Flowey, I was the one who put Flowey in the pot and help Frisk to put him into the closet!" Muffet and the others stood shocked as Mia began to tear up explaining how she and Frisk were able to hide Flowey. Kyle couldn't believe his sister would do such a thing like that. Ike look down without saying a word to anyone or his brother. Kyle could sense that Ike was keeping something from him. "Shay Ike, you seem to be kinda quite suddenly. Have you been helping them too?" Ike look at Kyle and nods saying "yup, I kinda knew about it." Kyle narrow his eyes saying "I'm telling mamma." Ike tried to stop him but couldn't. Kyle stump his foot to everyone and yell "Mia and Frisk aren't the only ones who's behind this! I just found out Ike is as well!" Muffet gasp "what my two kids are helping our worst enemy?!" Ike growl and try to hide the best he can hoping nobody could see him. Muffet look up saying, "I can't believe my two children and Frisk would be doing something horrible like this!" Ike gulp trying to hide as best as he can. Kyle walk over and grab one of Ike's arm saying "come on, your in big trouble now." Ike fought but no use of getting free from Kyle. Soon Kyle got Ike to everyone and smiled seeing how his brother and sister are going to get punish for hiding Flowey. Ike growl at Kyle saying "thanks a lot." Kyle only smiled and began to laugh though his teeth.

Muffet turn to Ike and said "you and Mia are both grounded for this. If we find Frisk then we'll all have a talk." Ike gulp trying to keep his cool of not letting out the promise he made with Frisk. Toriel sighs saying "If only we knew where Frisk was going." Ike's legs began to shiver as he try to keep it in of where Frisk was going for. Kyle look and knew that Ike was now keeping something else from them. Kyle said out loud so everyone could hear, "I think we should ask Ike here, it's seems he knows something else." Ike look at Kyle and said trying to hold back his nervousness "who me? I have no idea what you're talking about." Mia look at Ike and ask "you know where Frisk is?" Ike said with a smile "ah... nope not at all." Coco look at Ike saying "Ike please, Frisk could be in danger." Ike gulp seeing the others giving him a stern cold look. Ike cried out "I can't tell you! I promise Frisk to not tell nobody where she's going! I saw her running away and for a good purpose!" Sans ask "what do you mean by that, kid?" Mia look at Ike then had an idea of where Frisk is about to do. Muffet said "Ike, a promise or not Frisk may get into trouble and could get hurt. I don't think you really want that happen. Besides though you made a promise it's best to tell us." Ike sighs saying "okay, you all got me. But I'm breaking this only once, sorry Frisk."

Ike look up saying "Frisk told me that she's going back into the Underground to look for Flowey." Everyone gasp and Coco shook her head as she slowly got away from the others. Coco soon use her magic to teleport up to Mt. Ebott to look for Frisk. Everyone listen as Ike explain of why he kept his promise and such. Once Ike finish Muffet grab his wist along with Mia's saying "you two are in huge trouble now." She look up at Toriel saying "good luck of finding her." Toriel nods saying "thank you." As Muffet took all her kids inside, Sans notice Coco wasn't around and had a pretty good idea where she went. Sans sighs saying "I'll go get the kid back, you two better stay here and wait for us." Papyrus said with worry "but brother, you could get hurt badly." Sans sighs saying "that may be so but the kid's life is more impotent then mine." Toriel gave a huge sigh before saying "just please be careful and promise me you bring my child home safe." Sans nods saying "I promise, Tori." Papyrus gave Sans a huge hug and Toriel gave Sans a small kiss on the head before he teleport to Mt. Ebott to join with his sister to finding Frisk.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I kinda made it a little funny. Though everyone is worry about Frisk. Well the secret is now out. Wonder what going to happen next? That I can't tell ya. It wouldn't be a surprise if I did. Again thanks for reading!**_


	8. The Sacrificed & Not Giving Up!

When Frisk and Louis made into a place with lots of pillars in a row and windows of each end, Frisk sighs knowing where she was. Frisk said to herself, "back in Judgement Hall." Just then Flowey came up from the ground and was happy to see Frisk again. Frisk smiles and hug Flowey saying in a whisper tone "I'm so sorry Flowey, I want to help." Flowey smiles and said "I can see that now." Louis pretend that he was coughing saying "now shall we continue?" Frisk got up and nods her head saying "anything for Asriel." Flowey tilt his head ask "you know about this too?" Frisk didn't respond but close her eyes saying "I'm ready as you are." Louis smiles saying "very good, then lets do this." Flowey watch as Louis began to cover Frisk with his shadow magic, Flowey couldn't see anything. Soon he felt his whole body lift up from the ground and he could feel himself changing. After a long ten to fifteen minutes process, Flowey fell but he was no longer a flower or be name as Flowey no more. He saw that he was wearing his original green with a yellow stripe shirt and brown pants, he toch his floppy ears and saw that he was back to normal Asriel self again. Asriel didn't know what just happen but he saw the shadow disappear and he turn to see Frisk lying dead on the floor. Asriel ran to Frisk and held her close to his lap. Asriel began to cry saying "why didn't you tell me this, Frisk. If I known we would have found another way." Louis laughter was heard and Asriel narrow his eyes as he stay by Frisk and carry Frisk's body in his arms. Frisk's body seems to be weak of what Louis had done to her.

Asriel yell "I thought you said you wouldn't harm her, you lied about everything! You took Chara away from me and now Frisk?! I'm never going to forgive you for this!" Louis shown himself again this time his eyes were a different color and eyes pupil had turn dark red. His outer eyes were light green mix with a little of black. Also in his hand was Frisk's red soul. Asriel began to cry saying "how could you? What has Frisk done to you?" Louis said "you don't know me well as Frisk and Chara do. Well as Frisk did with a little of her Determination to save you. She knew it would cost her life for it. You were a fool to believe me. You really think that you'll be forgiven after all you done to your own family and friends. Ha, that's a hoot in a half!" Asriel put his head down knowing that Louis was indeed right, he'll never be forgiven. "Maybe I should have stay in the Underground and none of this would had happen and Frisk would still be alive and living happily with her family and friends." Louis shrugs saying "you probably could but Frisk had already set her mind before you even came on the surface to save you." Asriel look at Frisk's body then up to Frisk's soul in Louis hand. Asriel narrow his eyes as he thought up a plan to at least save Frisk. Asriel laughs saying "you really don't know me too well either, do ya?" Louis gave Asriel a suspicious look. Asriel held Frisk's body over his shoulder and ran towards Louis and punch him in the guts causing Louis to fly to the wall. Asriel grab Frisk's soul saying in a cooling voice "don't worry Frisk, I'm going to save ya. There is now one person who can now help." Asriel ran to his father's court where it was dirty but yet fill with yellow flowers all around. Asriel could hear Louis' yelling his name to come back. Asriel sighs and ran to the end of the court where there was an opening back to the cave again where the barrier use to be before he and Frisk broke it.

Asriel ran as his legs had carry him, once he got out he turn to make sure Louis wasn't behind him. Asriel sighs as he put Frisk body down on a rock to lay her head on. Asriel look at Frisk's soul and began to cry saying "I'm so sorry Frisk, I never knew or wanted this to happen. I'm so, so, sorry..." Asriel cried unto Frisk's shirt. Just then he heard Coco and Sans coming into the cave calling Frisk's name. Asriel sighs knowing that Coco and Sans are worry and they have to know the truth. So he got up and ready for them to come in. As Sans and Coco came in they were surprise to see Asriel to be there, but Sans blue flames grew in his right eye socket as he seen Frisk's soul in Asriel's hand. Coco gave a gasp, "what have you done to..." before Coco could finish Asriel interrupt "I never kill her, I didn't want her to die. She did it to free me." Sans tilts his head as Coco realized who this goat kid was. Coco took a deep breath before saying "Asriel, I see you've return to your normal body." Sans look at Coco with a confused yet anger look (not at Coco though but Asriel). Asriel sighs saying "look I know you both don't want to forgive me and I do understand. But please Coco, your the only one who can save her." Coco nods as she took Frisk's soul from Asriel and went up to Frisk's body. Coco sighs as she spoke, "Frisk, I'm sorry for not understanding but if you really want Asriel to live with us then fine I won't tell anyone of him being Flowey. Please, come back to us that's all I want." Coco's soft tone voice had made Frisk's soul grow brighter then before, Coco smiles knowing Frisk had heard her. Coco gently use her magic as the black swirling wind went around Frisk's body.

Soon Frisk's soul had return back into the body and the black wind had disappear. Frisk began to open her eyes as she moan a little to wake up. Once she was able to wake up fully, she saw Coco looking at her tearfully saying "thank goodness your safe." Frisk sighs saying "I didn't mean to..." Coco put her bony finger against Frisk's lips saying "hey sh... it's okay, no need to apologize as I said before I'll accept Asriel being with us." Frisk smiled and hug Coco as she too began to cry. Sans ran up to Frisk saying "thanks gosh kid, I was really getting worry." Frisk sob into Sans' jacket as he rub her hair and gently saying "hey it's okay, I'm here for ya baby bones. No matter what." Asriel walk up to them and smile when he saw Frisk was well and alive again. Frisk let go of Sans and look up at Asriel saying "I'm glad you're back." Asriel nods saying "thanks for everything." Sans didn't understand what Frisk was talking about but he glance at Coco who said softly "tell you about it all later, Sans." Sans nods as he help Frisk stand up. All three of them headed back down the mountain and back to the camp.

Just as they were at the bottom of the mountain, a shadow figure appear in front of them. Coco and Sans both knew who that was standing in front of them. Asriel gasp and began to back up. Frisk look up at Coco scared. Coco held Frisk and kept Frisk close so the shadow wouldn't get Frisk again. Sans growl with his blue flames growing brighter then ever before. "I thought we got rid of you, Louis." Louis smile saying "Oh Sans, you really think that I could be destroy forever not even the power of souls and Determination can stop me. The only way to destroy me is by the love of Determination sharing their soul with a creature close to them." Asriel look at Frisk and walk up to her saying "if me and you share your Determination, I think we could stop him." Frisk look at Asriel and then back at Louis, "I don't know" she said "I mean it may be risky." Asriel nods saying "I know but we have no other way." Frisk look up at Coco who was keeping her focus on Louis and Sans encase things gets out of hand she was going to help. Frisk then turn to Asriel and said with Determination "let's do it." Asriel nods and the two of them sneakily came up beside Louis who was still mocking at Sans making Sans angrier then before. Louis kept on laughing as he seen Sans getting angrier at him, thinking it's funny seeing Sans being mad.

Asriel and Frisk stood bravery as Asriel spoke up to Louis, "you really think that your going to win don't ya?" Louis, Sans, and Coco turn to see Frisk and Asriel standing unafraid of Louis. Louis growl saying "you pathetic child, you really think that you and Frisk has what it take to stop me. Well let's just see about that." Coco yell at the kids to get out of the way but Asriel and Frisk didn't move. Frisk smiled deviously at Louis saying "you said it yourself Louis, there is one way to stop you and this will be the way to stop you from hurting from everyone again." Louis huffs saying "yeah right, you two thinks your stronger then me." Frisk nods only said one word that she knew so well "DETERMINATION."

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: I'm so glad that so many are reading and liking this story. I do the best to make it really good and interesting. Sometime make you think of the story. Anyways I hope you understand what Asriel and Frisk are about to do here in the next chapter. I'm not telling till the next chapter, I'll explain it better in the Arthur Note of the next one. Anyways hope you like it. Again thanks for reading and for those who are favor the story and following it. It give me Determination to finish this story.**_


	9. Going Home & The Finale

Frisk look at Asriel and they both soon held each other hands, Louis snarl asking "what are two up to?" Before anything else happen Frisk's red soul grew bright and soon the light from the soul reflect around her and Asriel. Louis scream as he realized what's going on. Coco smiles and turn to see Sans trying to run towards Frisk and Asriel but stop him saying "let them do it, they know what their doing." Sans look at Coco and sighs knowing that she was indeed right. So the two skeleton watch as the red glowing light had soon surrounded Louis and turning him into dust. "You can't do this to me!" Louis was soon turn into dust but the light kept growing brighter making the two skeletons to close their eyes so they won't be blinded by light. After a long time the light finally dimmer down and soon Frisk and Asriel had open their eyes to see that they had defeated Louis by the left of gray dust on the ground. Asriel smiles and said twirling Frisk around "we did it, Frisk. We finally stop him for good." Frisk sighs knowing that Asriel was right. "Yeah" she nods "we finally got rid of him for good." Frisk turn to see the two skeleton coming up to them. Sans put his bony finger up saying "great job you two. You beat the pants off of him." Coco nods saying "now he definitely won't ever come back again." Asriel said "good, now let's go home." Frisk nods as Sans held Frisk hands and all four of them went back to the town.

Once they got into the camp there they met the others. They were so happy to see Frisk was indeed okay but to everyone surprise that Asriel had return. Toriel held her son close to her and ask how he came back. Asriel just told her that Frisk had save him and bring him back home. Then it was Asgore turn to reunite with his son, he was so happy to finally see his son was well. Papyrus held Frisk in his arms as he twirl her around happily to see her well. Sans and Coco both watch happily at Papyrus and Frisk reunited. Toriel bring Asriel and Frisk inside her house so they both can eat since they both had a long day. She made them special chicken noodle soup and a blueberry pie. The kids enjoy their special meal. After they all had a good quality time of togetherness it was time for Asriel to make a choice to which parents he should stay. He knew since he's been a flower that his parents had departed from each other and no longer living in one house. It was hard because he wanted to be with Frisk but then again he was more closer to his father. So at the end Asriel chose to be with his father but told his mother that he'll come and visit them to play with Frisk every now and then. Maybe once in a while spend a night at their house. That was a good decision for Toriel and knew how close Asriel was to his father before the event of Chara's death had even occur. Though Toriel wouldn't be alone since she has Frisk as her child with her and of course Sans, Papyrus, and Coco living with them, she never would be alone again.

So for the past two weeks everyone were settling in again without any hassle. For Muffet's two kids, they of course are done being grounded for three days. The three spiders enjoy having Asriel around, the twins boys would go and hang out with Asriel while Mia go hang out with Frisk. More of all that now with Asriel living happily with all his family and friends again, Frisk feels great of what she did. Coco soon had been more friendly with Asriel and is talking to him more. Though with Sans, he was told that Asriel was the flower name Flowey. Sans has his doughts of Asriel but since Frisk and Asriel had defeated Louis, he went along with it.

Late at night, Frisk sneakily walk out of the house, she walk in the middle of the backyard and lay down to look up at the stars. Frisk smiles as she was gazing at the stars. She was so into the stars that she didn't hear someone coming up to her. Just then she heard the person's voice and she sat up to look at Sans with his hands in his pockets. "Thought I heard someone came out here." Frisk nods saying "yeah, I was just looking up at the stars. Wanna join me?" Sans nods as he lay down to join with Frisk. Sans put his hands out of his pockets and put his hands under his skull head as he look at the stars. Sans said without turning his head, "so uh... Coco told me about Flowey and that Asriel was Flowey till ya save him. Heh, that was pretty tough case you did there." Frisk nods as she too didn't turn her head. Sans sighs and said "listen kid, I'm sorry for uh... snapping at ya like that. You know I only want to keep the family safe. Your part of my family, I don't want to lose all my family like that again. You know." Frisk nods saying "I understand. That's why I did for Asriel too. He's apart of the family as well." Sans thought a moment and knew that Frisk was indeed right. Asriel is part of the family.

Sans turn his head a little to see Frisk began to fall asleep on him. Sans got up and said "welp it's past your bedtime since ya know your falling asleep on me." Frisk look up at Sans, "I'm not tired." Sans pick Frisk up and carry her to the house saying "I know you are kid, you may not think so but the way your shutting those eyes I believe so." Frisk yawn and said, "Uncle Sans." Sans said softly as he open the door "yeah baby bones." Frisk smiles as she try to fight to keep her eyes open, "I'm so glad to have you as my uncle." Sans grin grew wide saying "and I'm glad to have ya as my niece, kid." Frisk yawn for the last time before she fell asleep on Sans' arms. Once Frisk fell asleep Sans chuckle saying "I knew you were tired." Sans carefully got up the stairs without dropping Frisk and came to Frisk's room. He walk up to the bed and gently place Frisk on the bed and cover her up with the blanket. Sans rub Frisk's hair before he head to the door, as he got to the door he turn to look at Frisk soundly asleep on the bed. Sans sighs before he shut the door all the way so Frisk can finally sleep soundly without any worries.

 **The End.**

* * *

 ** _Arthur_** _ **Note:** **Well this is the last chapter, I didn't know how long it would take me to finish but I do now and decide to get it done. Like I said in the previous one to explain what's going on. Frisk soul is capable to give off power to a monster soul so it's kinda like she and Asriel are working together and sharing powers to stop Louis. It's the Determination of love that stop Louis and he knew it. Hope that had help some. If not let me know and maybe I'll try to get a better picture. Anyways thanks for reading! Have a happy 4th of July weekend!**_


End file.
